In order to impart durability to the surface of ID cards such as identification paper and IC cards such as bank cards (hereinbelow, these are collectively referred to as cards), an attempt to transfer a transfer layer onto the surface of such cards has been conventionally made by using a transfer film comprising a substrate and a transfer layer including a protective layer provided peelably from the substrate (the film may also be referred to as a protective layer transfer sheet.).
As a transfer film, a transfer film comprising a transfer layer in which a protective layer and a layer functioned both as a receiving layer and an adhesive layer are layered in this order from the substrate side (the film may also be referred to as an intermediate transfer medium.) is also known, as proposed in Patent Literature 1. For such transfer films, high transferability is required without causing defective transfer such as tailing and burrs when the transfer layer is transferred. According to the transfer film proposed in Patent Literature 1, it is said that formation of the protective layer by using a urethane-modified acrylate as an ionizing radiation-curable resin may lead to an improvement in the foil cutting on transfer and the durability of the protective layer. However, the transfer film proposed in Patent Literature 1 cannot be said to have sufficient transferability of the transfer layer and sufficient adhesiveness between the protective layer and the adhesive layer, and there is left room for improvements in this respect.